We're having a baby
by Paigefields
Summary: A quick Paily oneshot for the Paily week. Only PLL/PP crossover becuase of a little bit of Addison Montgomery and Naomi Bennett, but the focus is on Paige and Emily.


''Babe, are you coming?'' Paige yelled to her wife. They were going to go swimming again, like they always did when they were younger. She was glad that she started swimming when she was younger, maybe she wouldn't have met Emily without swimming?

''I'm coming.'' Emily said and met Paige in the hallway, she kissed her and they walked out of their apartment and went to the car. Paige drove like always and Emily sat next to her and looked at her beautiful wife, she was 32 and they had been married for two years now. She couldn't believe that they had been together since they were 18. Except for a little breakup when things were heard ten years ago, but they were happy now so none of that mattered any more.

''Are you to go back to the old days and have a little competition, Fields?'' Paige said when they parked their car outside the swimming hall.

''You know that I'll win, but if you want I'm in.'' Emily said and looked at Paige.

''I was always a better swimmer than you.'' Paige said and laughed, the competitive person she really was began to come back.

''No way. But we'll see how it ends today.'' Emily said and kissed her wife and walked into the swimming hall. They changed to their swimsuits and showered and walked out to the pool. It was early so they were pretty much alone except for some old ladies who were swimming.

''50 meters, when the clock strikes 9?'' Emily asked and Paige just nodded. She put on her swim cap and stood in the right position. She looked at the wall with the big clock, 10 seconds left.

''Five.'' Emily said.

''Four.'' Paige replied.

''Three.'' And she was getting ready to dive in.

''Two.''

''NOW!'' Emily said and the girls dived into the water. They swam fast both of them and swam past each other all the time. But when they finally reached the finish line it was Emily who was only a few milliseconds before Paige.

''I told you that I was faster than you.'' Emily said and swan to Paige.

''You were just lucky.'' Paige said and sounded a little angry.

''Hey babe, it was just a joke. You don't have to be mad.'' Emily said surprised, Paige had been a little moody lately but wasn't this just a little too much?

''I know, it's just… I can't control my emotions anymore and I don't know why.'' Paige said and when Emily heard that she realized something.

''I think it's time that we call Dr. Montgomery.'' Emily said.

''Oh my God!'' Paige said when she understood what Emily meant and she kissed her wife.

Three days later they sat outside of Dr. Montgomery's office and waited. It had been two months since they were here the last time. They were in their thirty's now and they had started to think about children, but since they couldn't make their own they decided to try to do it another way. So four months ago they had went to a clinic where a doctor Naomi Bennett worked. They talked to her and her colleague Dr. Addison Montgomery and decided to try to make Paige pregnant. They chose a sperm donator, they didn't know he but he was healthy and that was all that mattered. Paige and Emily went back to the clinic two months after their first meeting with the doctors and now it was time to try and make Paige pregnant, it went fast but they wouldn't know if it had worked for about three months so they got an appointment to come back three months later. But here they were, outside Dr. Montgomery's office a month earlier than planned.

''Hi Paige! And Emily. How lovely to see you again, but isn't a little bit too soon?'' Addison asked when she saw the two girls.

''Well Paige has showed signs of being pregnant so I thought that it was better to come here a little bit earlier.'' Emily said and took her wife's hand, they were both nervous. What if something went wrong?

''Let's check it up then.'' Addison said and showed them into a room.

''Paige you can sit there.'' Addison said and pointed at a chair in the middle of the room. ''We're going to do an ultrasound.'' Emily sat on a chair next to Paige and held her hand.

''It's pretty early it has only been about ten week's since you were here, but we should be able to see something.'' Addison said. ''This is going to be a little bit cold.'' And she put on some lotion on Paige's stomach. And then she started with the ultrasound.

''Okay.'' Paige replied and looked at the small screen.

''Let me see… Aw, look there!'' Addison said and pointed at the screen. ''Congratulations, Paige, you're pregnant.''

Paige looked at Emily who looked at her and then Emily put her hands on Paige's cheeks, ''we're having a baby.'' She said and kissed her.

''We're having a baby.'' Paige replied with tears in her eyes and once again looked at the screen, that little heartbeat there was _her _baby.

Seven months later Paige sat in a hospital room with Emily next to her and her baby in her arms. It was one hour since Addison finally delivered the little girl out of Paige's body and here they sat with their daughter.

''She's so beautiful.'' Emily said when she held her daughter.

''I know.'' Paige said and smiled and looked at her wife.

''The most beautiful little girl I've ever seen.'' Emily said.

''Agreed.'' Paige replied, ''what do you say about Ashley?''

''It's perfect.'' Emily said and leaned over to kiss her wife.

''Hi Ashley. I can't wait to see you grow up. I'm your mama and me and you mommy loves you more than anything in this world.'' Paige said and kissed her daughter on her forehead and she could swear that the little girl was smiling.

**A very quick one-shot for the Paily week and the first day's theme **_**Paily + kids.**_ **I hope you liked it, it was just a thing I came up with tonight. And it's only Pretty Little Liars/Private Practice crossover because Addison and Naomi were the first one's who I thought of when I decided to make Paige pregnant. **


End file.
